


Algo Novo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Naquela manhã a dona da fazenda de Stardew Valley acordou cansada e dolorida, tinha um tempo que isso não acontecia. E ela acordou com uma bela mulher loira olhando para ela, isso acontecia quase todo dia desde que ela havia se casado com Haley no começo da última primavera. E ela encontrou uma expressão irritada no rosto de sua esposa, isso nunca havia acontecido antes.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 3





	Algo Novo

Naquela manhã a dona da fazenda de Stardew Valley acordou cansada e dolorida, tinha um tempo que isso não acontecia. E ela acordou com uma bela mulher loira olhando para ela, isso acontecia quase todo dia desde que ela havia se casado com Haley no começo da última primavera. E ela encontrou uma expressão irritada no rosto de sua esposa, isso nunca havia acontecido antes. 

“Algo aconteceu ?” 

“Você desmaiou nas minas. Linus te encontrou e te trouxe pra cá de madrugada” Haley disse. 

“Oh. Okay”

“Não, não é okay. Definitivamente não é okay. Não está nem perto de ser okay” 

“É eu deveria ter parado após descer cinco andares, mas eu realmente achei que havia tempo para mais e eu continuei encontrando coisas legais, ah merda eu perdi tudo certo ?”  
“Sim” Haley disse e com seu olhar estava claro que ela achava que tinha sido bem feito isso ter acontecido. 

“Até minha espada ?”

“Não, não a sua espada. Está na sala”

“Ufa, menos mal...eu sinto muito ter te assustado”

“Bom, você devia sentir muito” ela disse e cruzou seus braços. 

“Você me perdoa ?”

“Ainda não”

E a fazendeira teve que exercer seu controle para não rir do quão adorável sua esposa ficava quando ela estava irritada. Ela se espreguiçou e começou a se levantar quando a sua esposa segurou seu braço.

“Fique na cama, fique comigo. Você precisa descansar. A fazenda não vai ser destruída se você não trabalhar por um dia”

“Eu preciso alimentar as galinhas”

“Eu já alimentei as galinhas e as vacas, e todos os irrigadores na horta estão ligados”

“Você fez tudo isso ?”

“Não pareça tão surpresa, não é particularmente difícil”

“Eu não estou...eu acho que se está tudo cuidado eu posso ficar”

“Então fique” 

“Se eu ficar você vai me perdoar ?”

“Talvez”

A fazendeira se deitou novamente, desta vez nos braços de sua esposa.

E pela primeira vez desde que ela havia chegado na vila ela não foi trabalhar, ela só ficou na cama, sentindo os dedos de sua esposa acariciando seus cabelos até que ela adormecesse novamente. 


End file.
